At present, a majority of the board-to-board (BTB) electrical connector product series have terminal interval exceeding 0.4 mm and their height above 1.2 mm. Electronic products characterized in their small size necessitate to be smaller connector. However, due to technical difficulties, smaller-sized connector is still unavailable in the market.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,916 disclosed a low-profile BTB electrical connector, which is composed of a plug having a plurality of terminals parallel to each other, an insulating base receiving such terminals, and a socket. Each terminal has contact arm and fixture arm arranged in a “” shaped terminal slot of the insulating base. At two opposite sidewalls of the fixture arm stripped horns and thorns are formed to lock the terminals in the insulating base. However, the interval between terminals is quite small and the sidewall of the terminal slots are thin, resulting in tiny horns and thorns formed, which ultimately leads to unstable connection of the terminals of the socket and the terminals of the plug. To meet the miniaturization requirements of the electronic products, it is quite necessary to provide an electrical connector with a tiny volume and high connection stability.
All U.S. patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.